


Hammer to Anvil

by summoninglupine



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Drabble, Gen, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Völundarkviða - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine
Summary: Hot is the anger that burns in the blacksmith's chest, cold will be his revenge.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Hephaestus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Hammer to Anvil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Visardist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visardist/gifts).



He knew what was said of him, knew the stories told of him. With every strike of the hammer on the anvil, he remembered the jests they had made of him, his wife, renowned for her beauty, found all too frequently in the arms of another. He remembered the words they had spoken when they cast him out, when they had thrown him to Earth, and he recalled the manner in which he had been ensnared by the king of this strange land.

Sparks flew, his expression grew dark. It mattered not. Soon he would avenge himself upon all kings.


End file.
